I-LAW Coup d'etat
The I-LAW Coup d'etat is a military conflict that is being heavily covered by the government of the Pacific Empire. Not even the citizens of the empire knows that such an event is taking place even though numerous territories have already been invaded by the I-LAW under the command of Vlad Severin. The suspected motive for Vlad Severin's sudden actions was to create a nation of his own to rival the Pacific Empire. Vlad effectively used the busy schedule of the Pacific Empire due to upcoming activities with the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact to prepare his forces. However, Emperor Frank Jaegar also used this series of activities to hide the ongoing chaos and looming threat from the eyes of the general public. With a lot of preparation for his forces, Vlad was able to invade most of his targets with ease. Vlad also had bolstered the strength of the I-LAW by using new weapons he had designed and built in secret. He also produced a special microchip that would override the control of Pandemonium over the I-LAW's soldiers. The I-LAW first attacked the former territories of the defunct Arctic Federation to use as his command center and capital city since it is far away from the Pacific Empire. However, the I-LAW forces stationed at that area were not enough to invade the target and Vlad only succeeded in conquering a part of it. Next, the I-LAW soon attacked the newly purchased territory of Penguin Village for its strategic value. With a command center miles away and a working modern war facility, Vlad annexed the 9 ex-colonies of the Imperial ATLANTIS to be used as a rallying point for his forces before finally attacking the Pacific Empire itself. However, the Pacific Empire was no pushover and responded to the threat effectively. After two battles since OPERATION: VAMPIRE HUNTER was initiated, the I-LAW was facing defeat and their numbers were already dwindling. As a last resort, Vlad Severin tried to use nuclear weapons but that too was foiled by the Imperial Military. Timeline *'30 April 2011' - Vlad Severin prepares for the I-LAW Coup d'etat and starts to position his forces according to the territories he will soon invade. *'4 May 2011' - Vlad Severin launched an invasion of the territories of the defunct Arctic Federation. *'5 May 2011' - Vlad failed to invade his target but was able to conquer some territories. *'8 May 2011' - Vlad invades Penguin Village immediately after the war factories were constructed. He then positions his forces to invade the 9 ex-colonies of Imperial ATLANTIS. *'9 May 2011' - Vlad successfully invades the 9 ex-colonies without much resistance. *'10 May 2011' - The IADF and IICOA responds to the actions of the I-LAW, beginning OPERATION: VAMPIRE HUNTER. *'11 May 2011' - The Battle of Penguin Village reduced Vlad's forces drastically. *'12 May 2011' - Vlad Severin declares the partnership of the renegade I-LAW with the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic and joins the Second Midwayan Civil War. **'12 May 2011' - Vlad threatens to use the New Manhattan Project Bomb given to him by the MSFSR to use against the Pacific Empire. **'12 May 2011' - Emperor Frank Jaegar declares DEFCON 1 secretly and continues the censorship of the I-LAW Coup d'etat. **'12 May 2011' - A naval blockade surrounding the territory of the MSFSR was set up to prevent them from shipping supplies to the I-LAW or vice-versa. *'13 May 2011' - The Battle for Invasion reveals the location of the nuclear weapons of the I-LAW. The I-LAW Nuke Crisis soon follows. **'13 May 2011' - All members and equipments of the I-LAW have either been destroyed or captured. This marks as the day that the I-LAW Coup d'etat ends. *'14 May 2011' - Vlad Severin made an assassination attempt on Emperor Frank Jaegar. Vlad was immediately arrested after his plan failed and was sent back to the Perfect Soldier Project Facility to have his memories cleared and be reprogrammed. **'14 May 2011' - Emperor Frank Jaegar made drastic changes to the War Council to prevent such event from happening again. Category:Pacific Empire